Dante Dreaming
by deathofaraven
Summary: Dante's having weird, sugar induced dreams. Vergil thinks he'd really be better off not knowing about them. Too bad Dante's not giving him a choice. AU, of sorts.
1. Just a dream, right?

"_Take care of yourself," he said, patting the kid on the shoulder before turning to leave._

"_Wait," the kid called, holding out a katana. "You forgot this."_

_The man turned back. "Keep it."_

"_What…? I thought this meant a lot to you...?" the kid frowned, looking confused._

"_That's the only kind of gift worth giving. I want to entrust it to you, and so I am. What you do from here is your call," he said, once again turning his back on the kid and walking away._

"_Hey, Dante!" Nero shouted, watching his retreating form. "Will we meet again?"_

_The man didn't look back as he gave a short two-fingered wave and strolled out of the plaza, through a gate, and into the unknown..._

Dante woke with a violent start, nearly falling off his bed. The dim light from the bedside lamp stung his icy blue eyes. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that he'd been eight for all of fourteen minutes.

Vergil stared at him from across the chasm between their beds, an open book resting in his hands. A kind of cautious curiousness radiated from his shadowed form as he eyed his brother apprehensively.

"Just had the weirdest dream," Dante muttered, answering the unspoken question hanging in the air between them.

Vergil continued to watch him. Curiosity battled with logic for ten very long seconds. On one hand, he really wanted to know what had disturbed Dante so much. And on the other…well, he knew his brother too well to ask. The elder twin carefully closed his book and set in on the nightstand before fully turning to look at his brother.

"Do I really want to know?" he murmured rhetorically, contemplating exactly how damaging hearing this dream could be.

Dante pounced on the question and said in a rush, "Dude, you wouldn't believe it. There was this town and all these demons and this chick singing opera and a giant flaming centaur and a living statue and an ice toad and a weird priest and a snake-woman. Oh, and the Hell Gates," he added, pleased that he finally had Vergil's full attention. "Did I mention the kid with the demonic arm?"

"I don't believe you did," Vergil drawled, a frown creasing his brow as he pushed his frost coloured hair out of his face. The logical bit of him was trying to push off this dream as the consequence of that extra sundae Dante had snuck by. But something wasn't quite right. It was too…weird. "Were you in this dream…by any chance?"

"Well…yeah," Dante replied in a 'duh' tone, only to add, "Oh, yeah, and someone stole your sword. Somehow."

The younger twin looked up from his blanket just in time to see his brother cast a possessive look towards where Yamato was resting near his bed. Vergil fidgeted a moment, before returning his attention to his twin.

"It's…just a dream, right?" Dante asked abruptly, suddenly unsure.

"Of course," Vergil replied dismissively, just a second too quickly.

After a tense moment, they both settled down for bed and Vergil finally turned out the light.

"Vergil, do-?"

"It's just a dream, Dante," Vergil snapped, his exasperated voice was cold.

"I know that," Dante shot back, scowling up at the dark ceiling.

Silence reigned in the abyss that was now their room, before...

"Hey, Verge?"

There was an irritated sigh. "Yes?"

"In my dream…you were a dad."

Vergil chuckled. "Now _that_ sounds more like a nightmare."

* * *

**AN:** Ah, my mum helps write the best crack fics. XD Anywho. So...here's the first DMC fic of mine I've ever let the world see. Gonna be three more chappies, at least, cuz I'm trying to do one for each game. And each one will be set a year apart. Erm...I honestly don't think Vergil is Nero's dad (and I won't think so until Capcom has it in a game), but...yeah, it was...basically all I could think of to use as an ending. I hope everything was in character... There was something I was gonna add...hmm...oh well, I'll add it next time. Anyway. Read, reveiw, all that jazz. No flames, seriously, constructive critism only, please. If you don't feel like reveiwing...well, I guess I'll just have to thank you for reading.


	2. And your flying whale, too

"_Are you crying?" the girl inquired, looking vaguely surprised._

"_It's only the rain," was the cagey response._

_The lady looked away from him and turned her bi-coloured eyes to the dark, angry-looking sky. She held out a gloved hand as though challenging the clouds to release the torrent of rain they were withholding. "The rain already stopped."_

_Her companion scowled behind his shock of white hair. He retorted defiantly, "Devils never cry."_

"_I see." The girl's voice was pensive and the harsh look on her childish features softened momentarily before hardening again. "Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. Don't you think?"_

_"Maybe."_

"_By the way," Lady added, pulling a gun from a holster on her back and firing a few shots. "Looks like"-she withdrew another gun-"we're gonna be busy for a while."_

_Dante grinned, boyish joy at the thought of the encroaching bloodshed lighting up his face._

"_Well, bring it on! I love this!" he announced cheerfully wandering a few steps from Lady and pulling Ebony and Ivory from their holsters. "This is what I live for! I'm absolutely crazy about it!"_

_He twirled the guns, aimed, and, with a grin, pulled the triggers._

THWACK!

Several muttered choice words fell from the half-demon's mouth as Dante opened his eyes. He really needed to choose better spots for naps. After all, if he'd fallen asleep only a foot away, he wouldn't have whacked his head on the tree.

The boy raised a hand to his now throbbing head and ran his fingers through snowy hair. He cast a sly glance over at his brother, and was disappointed to see that Vergil was still immersed in his book.

Dante scowled to himself and let memories of his latest dream wash over him. It disturbed him more than the last freaky dream a year ago had. It was too…real. The half-demon looked down at his bare chest, half expecting to see a scar, and was happy to see there was none. _Just a dream. Huh._

He pulled himself into a proper sitting position and looked over at his twin. Vergil would never _hurt_ him…would he? Not like how he dreamed. Or…_would_ he? Dante could remember a few scary incidents since their mother's death where he'd been fairly certain that Vergil was going to disembowel him. Or course, it hadn't happened. But it was an eerie reminder of the fragile tension that hung between them.

The younger twin narrowed his eyes. As much as he didn't feel like bothering him, the jerk needed to know. Should know. Or maybe…maybe Dante needed to know his reaction, just to ease the nagging in the back of his head.

"Hey, Verge?" Dante inquired, oddly quiet. He waited and, when he wasn't acknowledged, repeated with a whine, "_Hey, Veeeerge?_"

Once again, Vergil ignored him. High above them, the sun went behind a cloud, seemingly echoing the elder twin's mood.

But Dante wasn't about to be discouraged. He waved his hand in front of Vergil's face and drummed his fingers on the book. _Any second, now…._ After a minute, he gave up and went back to groveling for attention.

"Vergil? Hey, Vergil? C'mon, bro, I know you're mad, but you've gotta talk to me!"

Met with silence once again, Dante studied his brother and said the first thing that came to mind. "Your hair looks like a cockatoo on crack."

"Dante, do you even know what a cockatoo is?" Vergil challenged with an irritable sigh.

"It's…an…animal," Dante stated, though it sounded like a question.

"How _very_ astute," the elder twin retorted sarcastically, returning his gaze to the book before him.

_Jackass,_ Dante thought, pouting. He opened his mouth to speak again and froze as two spectral, sapphire coloured swords appeared in mid air, aimed directly for him. _Uh oh._

"For once in your meaningless, prepubescent life, will you _leave me alone_?" Vergil inquired (ordered) coldly.

Dante mock-thought for a moment. "No." Dodging the swords, he added, "I'll shut up if you let me tell ya about my dream."

Vergil considered. The offer was tempting, namely because Dante hadn't said how long he was to remain silent for. The only downside was that he would have to listen to the fool talk until this matter was resolved. The elder twin mentally frowned. Sometimes he really hated his brother and his idiotic ultimatums.

Dante's face lit up as Vergil closed his book and shot him a 'well?' look. The shirtless boy's smile quickly turned to a frown as he thought of where to start.

"Uh…I don't remember much before the flying whale ate me," Dante admitted. Met with Vergil's blank stare, he added defensively, "It was flying around the tower! Timmy…er…Temeny…."

"Temen-ni-Gru?" Vergil interrupted looking as though he'd been hit with something heavy.

"Yeah," Dante replied brightly, only to frown at his twin's expression. "What's wrong, bro?"

"It's nothing."

In times like these, he really felt like hitting Vergil with a stick or a big rock…or one of those abnormally large books he was always poring over. It wasn't because Vergil had, for want of a better term, iced over again. It was ticking Dante off, because he was doing the _big brother thing_ again. Deliberately keeping information from him because the elder son of Sparda thought he didn't need to know…no matter the reason. _Jackass._

Dante sighed and continued with his story, giving off the air of someone reading a school report. "So, I'm in this office and this dude comes in with a party invitation…from you. And the tower comes up and I'm goin' through it and it's…it's like hell or something in there."

If Vergil hadn't been so determined to be the mature one, his forehead and his palm would have had a _very_ intimate introduction at those words.

"An' we fight, and," Dante continued, suddenly scowling, "you stabbed me. Twice. I go to kick your ass, and the whale eats me, but I cut out its eye and find you and you get betrayed and-"

"Dante, breathe," Vergil cut in, seeing his twin's face red with a lack of oxygen from his latest run on sentence.

The younger son of Sparda ignored his brother and went on without pause. "-and I go into…somewhere, probably the demon world, and stop him. Then you show up and help but we get into a fight and you…um…you…die," Dante finished a bit lamely and looking awkward. He panted slightly. That had quite possibly been the longest explanation he had ever given about anything.

And Vergil just stared at him. His mind was in a bit of a turmoil; torn between amusement that he seemed to be right and Dante would indeed be the death of him, a flurry of curiosity about the Temen-ni-Gru, and…well, just plain confusion. How could Dante be dreaming about the demon realm, unless…_unless these dreams are bridging the gap to alternate or future dimensions. Even if that is the case, that fool doesn't have enough brainpower to achieve crossing it…does he?_

While he was processing this, the fool in question floundered around for a soda before watching the zombified look on his twin's face with a small frown creasing his brow.

"Eh…Verge? You still with us?"

"Of course, I am, brother. Where would I have gone?" was the condescending reply.

_I meant figuratively, dumbass._ Dante bristled but covered it with a carefree grin. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna go all psycho on me or somethin'."

"Do you know anything about portals or alternate universes, Dante?" Vergil said, choosing to pretend Dante hadn't spoken.

"Uh…no."

Vergil retreated back into himself, sensing that there was no more 'logical' conversation to be had, and Dante glared, confused and wanting to still talk about his dream. This was why he never pondered things. No, not because his brother didn't want to discuss them with him, but because he didn't want to turn into his stuck up know-it-all of twin.

"Verge?" he inquired, starting to feel wrongly ignored. "Vergil…Vergie…Verge…Veeeeerge…."

Not receiving a reply, Dante picked up the extra book his brother had brought and inspected the cover. And without thinking of the repercussions, he lobbed it as his brother's spiky, ego-inflated head. In the split second between the dull thudding of the book hitting its target and a severely angered Vergil pouncing on him, Dante decided that all in all today had been a pretty good day.

* * *

**AN:** Oh my friggen GOD, sorry for taking so long. I meant to have this up ages ago, but...er...well, my dears: Rae can be a bit of an idiot at times. I had a little bit of this chapter written, then I went to play Vergil's game of DMC3 (as usually happens when I'm writing a DMC fic) and somehow I saved over Dante's game and lost all the cutscenes. So...I went and played the game over and got 'em back and...saved over Dante's game AGAIN. Which naturally means I had to replay it. I know, I know...why didn't I just look up cutscenes on YouTube? Well...YouTube and I have a bad relationship. :/ It takes forever to buffer videos on there for me...so long that I'd rather replay an entire game than face the horrors of buffering. Anyway, onto the more important, less woe-is-me-ish stuff. ^^;

Hope y'all liked this chapter. Look! Look! Dante actually made a somewhat coherantly intelligant speech! :o (I can hear my inner Vergil clapping sarcastically...) Hehe...flying whales...am I the only one who thought that when they saw Leviathan? I feel kinda bad for picking on Dante here (I mean...in chappie one he nearly falls off his bed, in this one he hits his head on a tree, whatever next? A sword through the...no...wait...that happens later.) but it's kinda fun. Of course Vergie will never harm you, Dante...unless you call him a Vergil-a-too...then you'll probably be dead. *shifty eyes* There was a slight problem with the twin's age last time, so I think I should let everyone know for certain: These are not the twins as we see them in DMC3. They're kids. In the last chapter, they were eight and in this one, they're nine. In the next they'd be ten, and so on and so forth. I hope there's no more age confusion. :S

Can I just say thank you to everyone who reveiwed? :) Thankies so, so, so, so very much. I have never had so many reveiws for a single chapter of a fic before. It's like...gah! Amazing. *showers all of you with cookies and candy and plushies and hugs* :) Again, I hope I didn't disappoint all of you with this chapter.

Oh, oh! News...yeah, I need to add this. First off, I'm gonna be putting up some new DMC fics soon, so keep an eye out. Second, I finally put up my policy for email reveiws on my profile, so if you wanted to reveiw before but didn't want to do so here, please check my profile. :) Thirdly, and this one is important because it pertains to this fic: I have no ideas for the next chapter (which would be about DMC2). :S Do you guys even want a chapter on that game? Or...shall I just skip to DMC1? And, also, would anyone like a chapter where Vergil gets a dream?

That's all for now. ^^; Sorry for the obscenely long AN. Til next time! *waves*

* * *

**To nanakichan:** Thank you. :) Well...you see, I'm actually still debating about that and whether I want to go into a complete AU or if it's just some weird timewarp thingie...basically, Vergil's dilemna about whether Dante's actually forseeing things or not is my dilemna. :/ I could see it being either way. Thank you, again. :) I hope I didn't disappoint you.


End file.
